In This Together Now
by ALC Punk
Summary: Sharon and Six plot on Caprica, and gain the help of a new ally for their resistance movement. postDownloaded.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Rating: 13+ Set/Spoilers: Post-2.18 (Downloaded)  
Notes: One should never leave familyarchives and I unattended, man.  
Crack!fic. 

**In This Together Now**  
by ALC Punk!

Sharon hears about him first. Or, rather, Sharon understands the value of him first.

"He's just a kid," Six objects from the other side of the compound, her hands busy with something that might be a love letter.

"No, he's not just a kid." Tossing the file she's been perusing down, Sharon stands, bouncing a little on her feet. She's restless, the urge to do something (anything) to break the current stalemate is over-whelming. "He was her advisor, Six."

"It means nothing, Sharon."

The urge crystalizes, and Sharon moves to the half-covered window, watching the street outside.

It's not that the other Cylons don't know where they are. They just can't be bothered with this little 'resistance' movement. A movement that gains strength, the more Cylons she and Six encounter. The disillusionment was already settling in, but it wasn't something talked about.

You weren't supposed to feel something for the dead human children you picked up in the street, from their burnt and blackened parents, from the terrified eyes of the women in the farms.

Now, there is a reason for it, now, there is someone who was standing up and saying it isn't right. Death isn't what God had in mind, not now, not before. And they've sinned as surely as the humans have in his eyes.

Sharon touches the window. "I'm going after him."

"You can't."

"The patrol's been past six times. I've got ten minutes before they're back for round seven." Sharon flashes her a smirk, "I'll be back before you can count patrol number nine."

Six half-stands, then seems to realize she can't stop her and sits back down again, fingers once again toying with the something. "Fine. But don't come bitching to me if they catch you."

"Then our cause will have a martyr behind it." Sharon replies simply before pulling a board out of the way and eeling into the sunlight.

It bakes into her skin as she slips along the street, eyes watching for patrols, for anything out of the ordinary.

The park she finds him in is half-filled with trees. The bark is beginning to wilt from them, even with the constant centurion vigilance and erected shade made from the broken buildings that surround it. Sharon's a little surprised to find him alone, but a careful scan of the area finds nothing to make her paranoid.

Yet.

She deliberately makes noise as she steps into the open and walks towards him, hands to her sides, empty. "Hey."

The crunching of the glass must have caught his notice, but he didn't look up until she spoke. Even from this distance, she can see his eyes widen. "Uh..."

"You're Billy Keikaya," She moves another step closer, gauging his expression. "We met, once. You'd gotten lost on C-Deck, on your way to meet Dee." She can tell it was the wrong thing to say in an instant as his face clouds, then closes. "Look, I know this is all strange to you, but you're alive, and you're you."

"I'm a Cylon." He says, and his voice is almost dead. "I'm frakking Cylon." And he flinches, as if he's not used to using such terms. And maybe he isn't, Sharon remembers his hesitancy, the sweetness in his eyes.

"Welcome to the club." Brutal. But he's going to have to adapt fast, or he won't be a use to them, and Six would be right. Sharon hates when Six is right. "Now, do something about it."

"Like what, kill myself?" Almost mocking, he studies her. "You're her, aren't you. Sharon, from Galactica. You shot the old man."

The knife twists in her gut, like it always does. "Yeah. I did."

"So, what? You're now the Cylon messiah, come to tell all the little people how to go on?"

"No. I just... there's a better way. There has to be. Death, destruction, this isn't part of God's plan."

Billy simply looks at her, then barks a laugh, "And you would know all about God's plan."

"No. I don't. But I know love, I know death, I know betrayal, Billy. And, damnit, we were not created to become killing machines."

"Hello, Sharon."

She turns and looks at D'Anna, the woman having walked up to them without notice. There's a rather large gun in her hand, pointing unerringly at Sharon's forehead. "You always turn up, like mud on the bottom of a boot."

"Oooh. Such words, from such a pretty face. From such a pretty hero." For a moment, mockery flickers in D'Anna's eyes, then they harden. "I think it's time to put you back in the box, don't you?"

"Oh, great, just box me. Like all of the others who've objected!"

"Why not?" Almost bored, D'Anna raises the gun and begins to pull the trigger.

"No!"

They've both forgotten Billy, and his voice pulls them away from their private hatred. Back to reality, to sun-baked streets and rubble under their feet. Sharon feels no surprise when the other woman turns her gun on him, "You really are going to be such a loss, Mr. Keikaya."

And while he freezes in the face of the gun, Sharon moves, throwing herself forward. She crashes into D'Anna, and the gun goes off. No time to make certain he's safe, she grapples with D'Anna, pinning her for an instant and then head-butting her. The impact makes them both see stars, then a twist from D'Anna, and she's on top, slamming Sharon's head into the ground.

The gun goes off again, and Sharon isn't sure who used it, just that everything is ringing forever and ever.

Reality snaps into place, and she finds Billy pulling D'Anna's dead-weight off of her. His eyes are wide and his face is pale. "Dee always said, not to take the safety off unless you need to use it."

He's shaking, but Sharon can't worry about his sensibilities. Pulling herself up, she fights off vertigo and catches his hand. "We've got to get into hiding before they come looking for her." A glance up at the sun is a mistake, as the glare adds to the stars spinning through her mind, and she's blind. "Damnit."

"Which way?" His hand is steady in hers, now. But he's sweating.

"The way I came in." There. She swipes at her eyes, and squints, bringing the world back into minor focus. "Let's go."

--

Six is pointing a gun at the window when Sharon crawls back in. "Hey, it's safe."

"Yeah, right. Who are you?"

"Sharon. Duh." Rolling her eyes, she moves further into the room, then turns to help Billy through. He's tall and gangly, and doesn't quite duck far enough.

"Ow."

"Sorry." She pats his head, amused at the springiness of his curls, then glances at Six. "This is Billy Keikaya. I don't think you've ever met. Billy, this is Six."

The gun doesn't waver, though Six does seem to relax. "How do I know it's you?"

Sharon doesn't call her a paranoid delusional freak. It would be rude, for one thing. Instead, she half-smiles, "Do you remember cutting your cheek with on a piece of glass in my apartment? I threw my mother's picture at the wall."

The tension leaves Six, and she lowers the gun, nods. "And why are we here again?"

"Because love is what God wants, not destruction."

"And why is he here again?"

"Because," Sharon turns and pats Billy, who's been watching them both with a strange look in his eyes, "One day, he's going to be president."

And Billy flinches again, but seems to settle himself into reality. For now, that's all anyone needs.

-f-

19:21 Analyssie: Although Billy told Dee off.  
19:21 AJthemediocre: squees  
19:21 AJthemediocre: Billy!  
19:21 AJthemediocre::hugs him:  
19:22 AJthemediocre: My Billy love is really quite odd. But. Eh.  
19:22 Analyssie: pats  
19:22 Analyssie: HE IS LIKE UNTO VICARY, ZOMG.  
19:22 AJthemediocre: HE IS.  
19:22 AJthemediocre: But.. .strangely, sweeter.  
19:22 AJthemediocre: FLAILS  
19:22 Analyssie: So, dude, the love? Perfectly understandable.  
19:22 AJthemediocre: YOU DON'T KILL THE SWEET ONE.  
19:22 Analyssie: And possibly more down-to-earth.  
19:23 Analyssie: OR, down-to-Caprica.  
19:23 AJthemediocre: Oh! YES!  
19:23 AJthemediocre: Billy wakes up in another body and is all "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"  
19:23 AJthemediocre: Until he hooks up with Six and Sharon.  
19:23 AJthemediocre: And they form a triad of AWESOME.  
19:23 Analyssie: And take down the Cylons from the inside... Bwah. Yes.  
19:23 AJthemediocre: YES!  
19:24 AJthemediocre: Billy will still be President!  
19:24 Analyssie: Billy THE FIRST Cylon Pres!  
19:24 AJthemediocre: ZOMG YES.  
19:24 AJthemediocre: He has the best shirts.  
19:25 Analyssie: Which Sharon teases him for, and Six just rolls her eyes about. D'Anna, of course, doesn't get to say a damned thing, since they keep her locked in a box.  
19:25 AJthemediocre: YUS.  
19:26 AJthemediocre: And Billy can meet a nice specialist who drives shuttles and they're all sweetly adorable and have babies.


End file.
